Apple Orchards
by Spaz-attack101
Summary: If innocents and courage had a taste, then I discovered it for the first time with one bite of the apple's flesh. ONE-SHOT


Apple Orchards

_I was in a casual dress surrounded by apple trees. The fruit was a brilliant red in color and sweet to smell. Taking a bite, I cry out in delightful astonishment. If innocents and courage had a taste, then I discovered it for the first time with one bite of the apple's flesh. _

_"How is it, Zelda." I shivered by the way the strange- yet familiar-voice said my name. Turing I saw a young man around my own age anxiously staring at me. My body warmed from the touching gaze of this striking man. I began to realize just how cold I really was. _

_Just as I was about to ask his name, a crash of thunder woke me from my slumber. _

My eyes opened to the blinding flash of lightning, they felt swollen, as though I had been crying. My body ached from the feeling of solid stone beneath me. 'What happened to me? Where am I?'

My pointed ears pick up sounds sniffles and hushed sobs to my right. Staring into the darkness, I was able to just make out six shadowed people. Another flash of lightning and I could see the six other maidens who are direct descendants of Hyrule's sages, as am I such a maiden.

In time with the thunder, I can no longer breath. Agahnim. My father. My people. I begin to pray. 'Oh Goddesses above,' the lightning and thunder are simultaneous. 'bless me with thy power to protect my people, thy courage to face what lay ahead, and thy wisdom to guide mine actions to the advantage of Hyrule's safety. Bless my father's spirit and welcome him with open arms in thine holy presence, where he may be reunited with passed loved ones. I beseech thee, ...'

The heavy iron door to the dungeons flew off its hinges and crashed on the facing wall.

Several cries of fear sounded from the maidens next to me. We were all blinded by the torches sudden light.

"Take the one in the green." a sense of dread washed over me. That voice, ... the same voice that belonged to an admired magician, a trusted counselor of my father's, the kidnapper of the maidens. My father's killer.

Agahnim

"How dare you show you face to me again." I say towards the light, where has this courage come from?

The dark wizard laughs at me and spits. "Do not worry, my _dear_ Princess Zelda. You will not be seeing much of me for very long."

I look over to see the screaming girl in green struggling to break free of Agahnim's minions. I haven't known her very long, but I do believe that her name is Elizabeth.

The five other girls cry out in outrage. Elegant voices call out a mixture of "No!" "Bring her back!" "Let us go!" "Elizabeth!" "Sister!"

"Mary!" Elizabeth calls over her shoulder. I presume that Mary is Elizabeth's sister. Taking my eyes off of the taken woman I look in my neighbor cell and see a woman who looks exactly like Elizabeth, only she is in orange. That must be Mary.

"Take her away! Let the sacrifices begin!" The blood drains from my face at Agahnim's proclamation. Sacrifices? I look to the right at the sobbing girls. Direct descendants of the sages. The sages sealed the Dark Lord Ganon in the Sacred Realm. Sacrifices. It suddenly clicks.

'Please Din, Farore, Nayru. I beseech thee, provide a way for the wizard Agahnim's plans to be foiled. Don't let the Dark Lord rise once again. Amen.'

Compassion filled my heart as I listened to Mary's sobbing during my prayer. Gently I stand and move towards the bars that keeps me away from my companions. Quietly sitting against the cold metal, I begin to hum my lullaby. The one that my mother and Impa use to sing to me as a child and before the plague that took them away from me. Mary is the first to hear, for her sobbing ceased and she moved closer to me to hear the soothing melody I hummed. Soon after the other girls came by my side and took comfort like I did in my childhood years.

After several minutes of humming, I stopped and began to drift to sleep. In the back of my mind I hope to see the young man from the apple orchard. "Princess Zelda?" My eyes snap open.

"What is it?" My voice comes as a whisper.

"Thank you."

Curiosity overpowers my exhaustion, "I apologize, but I fear I do not know any of you. Please, tell me who you are and what color you are wearing. That way I can put a name with a face."

The first voice came directly beside me. "Mary. Violet."

"Jezebel. Orange."

"Chrysanthemum. Yellow."

"Gabriella. Red."

"Anna Marie. Blue."

"The one who was in green was Elizabeth?" I ask.

I hear nothing for several minutes. I hear a shaky breath in Mary's direction, "Yes. Elizabeth is my twin sister."

"Forgive me," I start, "I did not mean to make you sad."

"I know. Thank you for comforting us, Princess."

I do not reply. Instead, I slip my arm through the iron bars and place my hand on Mary's and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Try to get some sleep. I have a feeling that we will not get much sleep in the near future."

With that I withdraw my hand and try to get as comfortable as I can on the floor and succumb to the darkness.

…

With the next several days we didn't dare blink, for the fear that Agahnim would come while we slept and take us away for his sacrifice to break the Dark Lord's seal.

By the next week, he was back. He took Mary. We all cried out to her, and she to us. And we wept until our drained bodies could no longer be awake. Tears continued to stream down our closed eyelids.

_I dreamt of my charming stranger again that night. We were surrounded by the apple trees once again. He saw my tears and gave me an apple. I couldn't eat it. Too wrapped up in grief for the loss of Elizabeth and Mary, I crumpled to the ground. Only instead of the grassy plains catching my body, strong arms encircled me warming my once again cold body. My wonderful stranger sat against a tree with me in his lap. His arms never once moved from my waist. I sobbed into his forest green tunic until it was soggy with my tears. He didn't complain, only urged me to eat the apple. _

_And so I did. _

_I could feel my soul heal with every bit I took. Filling me with energy and hope. After I swallowed my last bite, my wonderful stranger gently took the apple's core from me and tossed it away for the animals and bees to scavenge on. With his large, rough hands, he cupped my face and ever so softly brushed my tears away. Looking deep within my eyes, he smiled. "Do you feel better now, Zelda?"_

_My face heats as blood rushes to my cheeks. I don't know why I respond so when he says my name, but as I open my mouth to speak, I am suddenly blinded by sunlight._

Disappointment fills me, I didn't get to ask his name again. Then realization dawns on me. I fell asleep! Bolting up from lying on the floor, my breath lodged in my throat as I scanned the other cell. All the while praying that no other girl's were taken while I lie in slumber.

Jezebel. Chrysanthemum. Gabriella. Anna Marie.

I release my breath. We were still together. Except for Elizabeth.

And Mary.

I prayed for Mary and Elizabeth while the others slept. I don't know if they are dead or alive. There are too many different types of sacrifices to be certain. I could only pray and hope for the chance that they were alive.

When the other's woke, we figured that Agahnim would come for one of us every week. That gave us little hope. However, we would take whatever hope we could get that someone would help us. To be cautious, we decided to take turns keeping watch. I volunteered to go first. I still had plenty of energy from last night's sleep. I can't help but feel that it is from the apples that my wonderful stranger gives me. How real they seem. Could it really be just a dream? Reality tells me yes, but ...

My heart says my wonderful stranger is real.

If that is the case, then I wish I knew who _he_ was. My fingers traced my cheeks in the same manner _he _did when wiping my tears away causing my heart to thunder in my chest. 'Please tell me your name.' I pleaded, though well aware that the chances of my wonderful stranger hearing my desires were slim to none.

How wrong I was.

My dreams of him were becoming more frequent. They mainly occurred when I was discouraged. The events would remain the same as the last. I was still in an apple tree orchard, my wonderful stranger always gave me an apple and comfort, yet every time I open my mouth to ask for his name, I wake up feeling whole.

….

Throughout the next week I got to know Jezebel, Chrysanthemum, Gabriella, and Anna Marie more. I could feel a sisterly bond form between us. As we told our stories, we laughed, comforted, and wept over each tale that we told of ourselves.

Jezebel came from a small village near the desert. She is of Gerudo descent! I never thought I'd get to meet a Gerudo. They're almost as rare as the Sheikah! She was blessed with the knowledge for being able to grow vegetation in the rough sand and scorching heat. Her people call her _Balnes_, or 'Miracle Worker'. She was betrothed to her sweetheart and was going to be married within the month, but was taken in her sleep and ended up here. She was first sage to be found.

Gabriella lived near the castle with her older brother and his wife. She took pride in making cloths. In fact, she made two of my favorite dresses. One of the soldiers took an interest in her and made constant attempts to woo her. With every attempt, she would grab a spare pin and poke him with it to get away. She was in love with a servant in the palace kitchens, but because she was of higher rank, her love was forbidden.

Chrysanthemum's father was the priest at the Sanctuary. Being named after her mother's favorite flower, she planted chrysanthemums all throughout the Sanctuary's grounds. Her mother died giving birth to her and so the flowers gave her the feeling that her mother was still with them. Visiting the Sanctuary on multiple occasions myself, I fondly remember her giving chrysanthemums to the elderly and children.

Anna Marie lived near Elizabeth and Mary in Kakariko Village. They explored the lost woods often and played with the cuccos. She would often leave with her mother to travel to Lake Hylia as her mother was a trades woman and got most of her goods from the Zora's. Anna Marie actually fell in love with a Zora nobleman, and ran away from home to elope. She was running to her beau's arms when she was intercepted by Agahnim's men. The last thing she remembered seeing was her beau charging towards her captors. She doesn't know if he is dead or alive.

When we decided that it was my day to talk about myself, Agahnim returned to claim another one of my friends. This time, he took Anna Marie. Working together, we tried to fight him off. But electrifying us with his dark magic, we could only watch with frustrated tears as his troops carried Anna Marie away. Our energy was non-existent and we were as lifeless rag dolls strewn around our cells. Unable to move, nor talk no matter our efforts to, so we slept.

_I was in the same position on the grassy earth under fruitful trees as I was in my prison. My frustration getting the best of me, my body moved with angry sobs. The peaceful world around me began to darken as my soul became desolate. My wonderful stranger was not here to lighten it. I don't know how long I stayed that way. Minutes, hours, days. Time was obsolete here. All I knew was darkness._

_It eventually came to the point that I could no longer stand fighting the darkness away. The only light that remained barely gave me the ability to make out images. That too was leaving me quickly. By some miracle, a powerful beam of light shot across the darkness and landed on my pitiful form. _

_"Zelda!"_

_My heart thundered in my chest and eyes opened wide._

_It was __him__._

_I could feel my eyes frantically searching for his strong figure and handsome face. At last I could see him running in my direction; the symbol of the Triforce of Courage glowed brightly on his left hand._

_Joy surged through my body as he knelt beside me lifting me in his powerful embrace. It is then I realize why my body warms by his gaze and touch. Why my heart flutters out of my chest and to his tender grasp. _

_I love him._

_I love him with an unstoppable force that not even the gods can control. _

_He hands me an apple and tightens his hold. "Thank the Goddesses I got to you in time. You're safe now, Zelda. I will __**never**__ let anything harm you. If, by some chance you are, may the Goddesses have mercy on the soul who dares touch you, for I will not."_

_My breath hitches in my throat and I shudder at his powerful declaration. A tiny voice pierces my heart. 'Could it be possible that he loves me as I love him?'_

_Urging me to eat the apple, I oblige. Very slowly this time, for I relished his touch, how his hold would tighten at times, and how I could-very briefly-feel the ghost-like touch of his lips on the crown of my head. When I was down to the last bite, I looked up at my hero. My love for him shone through my eyes as I could hear his own breath stop. I sit up and took the final bite of my apple, enjoying it soothing powers. He discarded the core and gently stroked my cheek with his free hand. Placing his forehead on mine, his voice came in a husky manner."Do you feel better now? Zelda."_

_Our gazes lock, and I could see something shimmering in his crystal blue eyes. Instead of nodding, I bring my face closer to his. His eyes widened and I could feel his breath on my lips. _

_My eyelids fluttered shut and my lips landed, ..._

_On his cheek. _

_I allowed them to linger there several moments longer than deemed proper. I felt elated when I could feel his heart thundering against my hand. Once my lips left his clean shaven face, I began to feel myself being called back to consciousness. My hero sensed it as well and his grip tightened on me. "Zelda, please..."_

_I desperately tried to hear the rest of what he said, but I awoke too soon._

I heard murmurs from the other maidens. What were they talking about? Ever so slowly, my eyes opened and I was greeted with the rays of the sunrise. "She's awake!"

Wearily, I sat up. Temples throbbing, I rubbed the pain away. "How long was I out." My voice cracked, what is the matter with me?

Chrysanthemum softly spoke after several seconds of silence. "It is the dawn of the seventh day. We woke the next morning, but you wouldn't move."

"We were beginning to fear that you would never wake." Jezebel softly added.

Gabriella handed me a ladle filled with water. "Drink this. It will help with your head pain."

Thanking her, I drank the bitter water. It took several minutes, but it did ease the dull throbbing that plagued my head. After returning the ladle, I sat and thought about what Chrysanthemum said. How hard did Agahnim hit me with his magic? Was it the beginning of a curse that I was fighting in my dream? I have heard of curses that cause one to sleep and never see the light of day. However, such knowledge was lost over the years, according to the sage Sahasrala. Could it be that Agahnim was able to uncover such horrible magic?

I trembled at the thought. What would have happened to me if my hero failed to get to me in time.

_"I will __**never**__ let anything harm you."_

Those words, _he_ said those exact words. How does he know me? How did he know I was in danger? Have we met before? 'Impossible. ...Or is it?'

I spent the morning and the afternoon confirming the other three that I was in no immediate danger. But we all knew that was a lie. In fact, we all were in immediate danger.

As night approached, a soldier with a ball and chain with thick, long spikes walked in. Agahnim followed. "Take the one in the Yellow."

Still too weary to stand, I dragged my body as close to the door as possible. "Please, stop and think about what you are asking for!" Agahnim looked at me in surprise.

"How are you still awake?" So I was right. I was cursed. "No matter. I will soon be rid of you, so hold your tongue, girl. Take her away."

Chrysanthemum.

There are only three of us now. Devastated by the loss of Chrysanthemum's gentle soul, we lost hope of being saved. We tried to cheer one another up, but the depressed can never lightened the other's soul. And so we kept quiet.

I didn't dream of my hero that night, nor the next. I sat against the cell's back wall in my worried state. 'What happened to him? Why can't I see him anymore?'

Jezebel's rich voice intruded on my worried thoughts. "Princess, is everything alright?"

Noticing the wet sensation of tears streaming down my face, I quickly wipe my eyes before turning my head to them. "I'm just concerned for you all. You're being punished for my failure to act when the opportunity arose. I'm so sorry."

"Please, don't be so quick to take all the blame. There was not anything you could have done." Oh Gabriella, how I wish it were that simple.

But instead of sharing my true feelings on the matter, I donned my mask and thanked them for their support and comfort.

Three more days passed since that conversation; my hero remained absent from my dreams. The night before the impending day of Jezebel's or Gabriella's doom gave our atmosphere a sense of apprehension.

My body begged for sleep, but how could I sleep when I know that Jezebel or Gabriella could be taken away from me? What can I possibly do to save them? I am in the same situation as they!

_"I will __**never**__ let anything harm you."_ … Hero.

Before I knew it, my mind slipped into unconsciousness.

…

_White. That's all I knew. Where is this, the place my hero has been?_

_"Zelda."_

_I whipped around looking for the voice responsible for calling my name."Who's there? What do you want with me?"_

_A beautiful woman with blue hair appeared before me. She was tall, and her white gown hung elegantly on her frame. She smiled at my confused countenance, "Fear not, my child. I am Nayru."_

_Shocked coursed through my system; I fell to my face, begging her forgiveness for not showing her the proper respect she deserved._

_"Rise, child. Be at peace. I am not offended. Tell me, what ails you?"_

_Tears stung my eyes, "I am unable to help my people, nor my friends. There is no possible way for me to seek help. I feel incompetent to be a ruler and a sage."_

_Nayru kissed my head, and I could feel something unlock within me. "Sweet child, you are more powerful than you think. When you wake, begin to call for help in your mind. The one chosen to protect you will answer and come to your aid. Now awaken, Agahnim approaches."_

My eyes opened at the sound of Agahnim's men's feet stomping within the room. I crawled on my hands and feet towards Gabriella and Jezebel. They met me at the bars and I clutched their hands in my own.

Agahnim appeared not a moment later. He smirked at our attempts to comfort one another. "The time is drawing closer until my master will be free of imprisonment." He looked at Gabriella, myself, and lingered on Jezebel. "Take the one in the orange."

As the guards were unlocking the door, I quickly kissed Jezebel's hand and Gabriella hugged her. Tears threatened to spill out of our eyes, but we refused to let Agahnim see us in distress.

The guards rip Jezebel away from Gabriella, leaning towards me, she whispered in my ear, "May the Goddesses protect you." And was gone.

Gabriella never let go of my hands once as she wept. We both knew that she was next. While she slept, I began to call out in my mind for help. No one answered. My sleep was light and fitful, I eventually gave up on sleep all together and focused on finding help to save the both of us.

With each day that passed, I could feel the lock slipping away, and more power filled me. I was starting to become desperate. Gabriella did not have very much time.

Frustrated and fatigued, I comforted Gabriella to the best of my abilities on the seventh day.

When Agahnim came to take Gabriella, he lingered behind while his men took Gabriella away from my sight. "Your world is lost to you. It will be made in a state of perfection and power by my master. He will grant me the power I so desperately desire. And you, Princess Zelda will wither to dust."

I kept my chin raised as I glared at him. "You are a fool if you think that Ganon will make you all powerful. If anyone is to wither to dust, it will be you."

"Foolish girl, I will become a god." With that, Agahnim vanished. A guard with a ball and chain stood guard of my prisons door.

'Please, someone, anyone, hear my voice. Help me! _Please_!'

…..

A lone cottage sat at the edge of an apple orchard, humble in appearance, but great in value from who lived inside. Most would assume that the inhabitants were just a simple farmer and his nephew, but in reality, they were the remaining Hylian Knights throughout the lands. That revered heritage was kept secret from the farmer's nephew and their nosy neighbors. The only ones who knew were the Royal Family and the Priest from the Sanctuary.

"Link, my boy, it's time to get up. You've slept in again." No response. The farmer sighed and walked towards his nephew's bedside. "Link, …"

The boy called Link thrashed in his bed wildly. He began to cry out something, but the words were too muffled for the farmer to comprehend.

"Link?"

"Danger. She's in danger. Have to save her. No. Don't touch her! NO!" Link shot up from his bed in a panicked frenzy. Cool sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Are you alright, Link?"

Link's palms pressed to his eyes and rubbed the sleep away. "I'm sorry Uncle, it was just a bad dream." 'At least, I hope it was.' "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Link's uncle wanted to push Link back down on his bed. The boy looked as though he hadn't a decent nights rest in weeks! But Link was determined to show that he was well and willing to work.

Returning to the kitchen, the farmer began to dish up enough breakfast for the two occupants in the small cottage. "You realize that it's practically encouraged to talk to your family when something is troubling you, don't you?"

A wry grin appeared on Link's lips as he sat at their humble table. "Why Uncle, I didn't realize you were so sentimental."

His uncle placed the food on the table before slapping Link upside the head. "Hey!" Link cried while rubbing his newly acquired goose egg. "That was uncalled for!"

The farmer tucked in his meal unfazed of his nephew's protests. "Don't give me you lip, boy. We have to finish the harvesting today if we want to make it for the Festival of the Goddesses."

"Yes, Uncle."

Link and his uncle went out to their apple orchard in a comfortable silence. Splitting up to gather the scarlet apples that hung from the trees. Link reached up and plucked the sweet fruit; a sense of longing filled him. 'I always gave _her_ an apple. I wonder why I haven't seen her lately. If only I could remember her name.'

He shook his head at the thoughts of the beautiful woman from his dreams and placed the apple in his basket. 'It's not like she's real or anything. After all, she came from a dream, and dreams are just figments of my imagination. That's all. I didn't lose someone, for she never existed in the first place.' His head was satisfied with the reasoning of Link's dream woman. But in his heart, he felt the tug of denial of his mind's statement.

Unsure what to make of the conflicting reasoning's from his heart and head, Link attempted to focus solely on his work.

After several hours of gathering the apples, Link's uncle went to retrieve the cart and Link was once again left alone with the contradictory feelings for the woman in his dreams.

'Why do I feel so protective of her? What is she to me?' Link grabbed one of the apples from their harvest and observed its crimson color. The same color of apple that he gave the beautiful woman. Taking a bite out of it, he felt a warm sensation coarse through him. His weary body felt rejuvenated and his mind strong.

The corners of his mouth slowly moved up. "This years' harvest is the best so far. People are so going to come far and wide for these apples."

Link happily munched on his apple 'til his uncle finally arrived. Together they loaded the farm cart with the lovely, red apples and made their way back to home.

Upon arriving to the little home, Link and his uncle carefully dumped the harvest apples in the wagon that they planned to take for tomorrows festival. Link paused before following his uncle inside, quickly grabbing another apple to eat before rushing inside. Link took off his boots by the threshold and walked to his humble bed in the corner of the cottage. Placing his apple on the little bedside table, he spoke. "Uncle," Link pondered his next choice of words before continuing. "I've been wondering, what is it like to fall in love?"

His uncle-who had been working on their evening meal-stopped what he was doing and gently closed his eyes "Well my boy, it's a feeling like no other." He resumed his preparations. "Why do you ask? Could it be that the redhead from the library finally caught your attention?" he teased.

"Don't be ridiculous," Link scoffed. "if anything, terribly awkward to be around with her borderline indecent advances." Link's eyes were drawn to the simple fruit that sat oblivious to the turmoil it caused deep within Link's soul. "I know you were in love before. I need to know, how you know if it's love or not."

Figuring that there was no way around the situation, Link's uncle finished chopping the vegetables for their beef stew and placed it on the fire to cook. After drying his washed hands, the farmer motioned Link to sit with him at the dinner table. "Link, when a young man comes to age-like yourself-he will find that he begins to desire something only a woman can give him. However, it is not honorable to satisfy that desire with the first woman who freely gives it, nor is it honorable to convince them to satisfy your needs. As you well know, the Goddesses take immorality very seriously. It is a man's duty to treat women with the respect that they deserve." He stood to check on the stew before returning to his seat.

"You are a good lad, and you know right from wrong. I'm very proud of you, for you are exceeding your parents, as well as my own, expectations. You are at the age where young men like you begin to seek for an eternal companion. It can be challenging, exhausting, and even painful." He stared into the hearth as the flames licked the iron pot's blackened exterior. "Yet, when one feels their heart thunder at the sight of her, with a blanket of warmth that fills in his holes due to imperfections, and the unreasonably strong sense to protect she who hold's your heart, then-and only then-have you found your other half." He looked into Link's eyes and gave a distant smile then left to fill their empty bowls with the stew.

'… when one feels their heart thunder …, a blanket of warmth …, unreasonably strong sense to protect …. Could it really be so simple, that I have found her in my dreams? When we rest, do our souls connect?' Link was only able to murmur a small thanks as his uncle placed the steaming stew before him.

After Link finished his meal, he gathered and washed the dishes, put the leftover ingredients away, wiped the counters and table down, and went off to bed. His high hopes to see the woman that plagued his dreams once more left him clueless to his uncle's plans and the storm clouds that hung heavy with moisture, release their tears upon the earth's surface.

_'Please, someone, anyone, hear my voice. Help me! Please!'_

_He knew that voice, "Zelda?"_

_'Yes! Yes, you can hear me?'_

_Link's heart nearly leaped from his chest at the sound of Zelda's voice. "I'll always be able to hear you. Tell me, what troubles you?"_

_'I am held prisoner in Hyrule Castle's dungeons. The wizard Agahnim, is planning to open the seal that contains the Dark Lord by sacrificing the seven maidens who are descend from the seven sages that sealed him in the first place. I am the final sacrifice.' Link's heart nearly stopped at Zelda's statement. 'My time to escape is limited. Please, if you can, help me!'_

Link jolted awake at the thunder's boisterous sound. "Zelda." He whispered.

"Oh, Link. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Link shook his head. "No. Where are you…"

"Don't leave the house. I'll be back by morning." His uncle closed the door and vanished into the darkness.

"Since when did Uncle have a shield? And was that a _sword_?"

Link looked over to the wall above the fireplace. Their hung a portrait of his father and uncle standing on both side of his mother, all were beaming at the small bundle cradled in the young woman's arms. Link studied his mother's green eyes; the joy and wisdom that they held gave him a reminder of how precious his family was to him.

_"Hurry!"_

Link's head whipped around to see who had spoken.

_"Uncle… danger… Hurry!"_

Unintentionally, Link's eyes drifted to the eyes of his parents in the portrait and gawked. His father seemed to stare directly at him instead of his mother.

"F-Father?"

_"Son… Hurry!"_

_"It's time for you to become a man."_

Hearing a feminine voice, Link met his mother's gaze.

"Mother."

His mother smiled at him, green eyes sparkling. _"Your destiny awaits you at Hyrule Castle. Hurry, my son."_

The image of Zelda weeping on the floor of what appeared to be a filthy jail cell flashed before his eyes. Without a second thought, Link grabbed his lantern and cloak before running from his once simple life, to answer the singing in his blood to defeat the evil that threatens his princess that, with every lifetime, holds his heart.

…..

_"Zelda!"_

My swollen eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice that fills me with warmth, yet moments later I regretted it. The pressure from my puffy eyes were nothing but a painful nuisance. Blinking several times to rid myself of my bleary vision, I glanced in the direction of my jailer. To my surprise, there was no sight of him.

_whoosh, Whoosh, WHOOSH _

My head cocked to the side in confusion (A habit I find quite irritating, but only when I'm in the mood to care about my habits). Surely there was no reason for this warden to use his flail, for whoever came in must work for Agahnim. Peering through the bars of my cell, I let out a breath due to exasperation. No matter which way I looked from my position, I could see nothing but the dull, grey stones that held my cell together. Protest from my aching muscles staggered my efforts to ease my curiosity as I she edged closer to the grate. A hooded man darted into the cell that my friends once occupied and grabbed one of the heavy clay pots and hurled it right at the guard that stood in the entrance way.

I felt my eyes widen, 'How…? It usually took two men to hold one of the prison pots. Only someone with incredible strength could do something like that!' The jailer dodged the pot, but didn't notice the second (nor did I). The large projectile made impact with The guard's head and he flew back hitting the wall. Noticing several razor-sharp pieces hurdling in my direction, I quickly retreated to the back of my cell.

I frantically looked for the guard's executioner, and noted black sand seeping from the armor. 'Black magic.'

Where could he have gone, it's not like there is a lot of places to hide. There! I spotted my savior-or destroyer for all I know-standing by the first smashed pot. Wait, was that… a rupee? Where did that rupee come from? Those pots are used for gathering water and um… never mind.

I craned my neck to see the man move to where the remains of my jailer were. Finding his prize, the man approached my cell with the utmost … caution? No, caution doesn't match up with his facial expression, not that I can see his face or anything. Oh Nayru, I finally lost it. I just want to see his face, if he came to kill me, I think I have that right. Father, Mother, if this man truly is my killer, then please know that I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do to protect myself, and …

… Why does he hesitate? He has all the chances in the world to finish me off. He even entered my cell with his sword drawn and ready. I moved my eyes from the stranger's glinting sword to his face, and everything disappeared.

_'My hero from the apple orchard.' _

I began to fear that my heart would beat out of my chest and into his warm, calloused hands. Though I already know that he has my heart from the first moment we met in the shade of the apple trees.

"Are you the one who called me?"

This voice! Oh! How I long to run into his arms. I can barely breath! I feel as though I can't breathe and yet like a broken dam, his presence fills my empty lungs. I could feel the heat crawl up my neck, "A-Are you the one answered me?" Stupid Zelda! Is that the best you could come up with? I looked down quickly. Glaring at my skirts as though it was to blame for my stupidity.

A metallic ring bounced off the walls of my cell before I was engulfed in his strong arms. "Zelda." I shivered and felt his arms tighten, "My Zelda. Thank the goddesses you're safe." We sat there in each other's arms in perfect content. "I do believe that I never had the chance to tell you my name."

I smiled in his chest as his soothing voice washed over me. Then it hit me. 'Zelda, pull away immediately! This is indecent, and you don't even know his name.' Oh how I hate the Princess side of me. Pulling away slowly I looked at him. "I think you're right."

His hands cupped my face, and—to my embarrassment—I blushed. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "It's Link."

"Link?" he nodded (and blushed!), "It's nice to meet you in _person_." We both laughed and got up from the floor. At long last, it was time to leave.

Not much was said as we navigated the castle's dungeon, nor when we snuck through the sewer to the Sanctuary. But Link did not let go of my hand once. When he sensed my fear, he gave a reassuring squeeze and made sure I was okay before continuing on. I never imagined how painful it would be to separate from him at the Sanctuary. It felt as though the string that connected my heart to this stretched with the distance; never breaking no matter how great the distance. I knew it was necessary for him to get the Master Sword, so without sleep and just enough food and water to keep me alive, I prayed for Link's safety.

I never stopped praying for Link even when Agahnim found me and offered me as a sacrifice. I prayed while being locked away in Turtle Rock. My greatest fear being that if I ever stopped, then Link would disappear.

I could see his adventures and hardships while in the Dark World. I prayed to the goddesses that I could be able to ease Link's pain from the wounds he received. My prayers were answered as I began to feel the pain from cuts, bruises, and broken bones. With every new affliction I felt, I wept with joy in knowing that I could at least take away some of his pain.

As for the girls, Link freed them one by one.

Elizabeth.

Mary.

Anna Marie.

Chrysanthemum.

Jezebel.

Gabriella.

… Me.

Our reunion was short lived. Ganon was already preparing to leave the Dark World for Hyrule. Before Link could leave, I summoned an apple and urged him to eat it before he faced Ganon. When he finished the apple, all of his wounds were healed.

Link looked at me with gratitude. "Zelda, I have to stop him." I grabbed his right hand and brought it to my lips.

"I know." Closing my eyes I placed a kiss on his fingers. I didn't dare look at him, for I didn't want him to see my tears. Instead I glanced in the direction of his left hand. The Master Sword's golden form shined with the desire to vanquish the evil from this once sacred realm. "You really are the hero of legends. Then again I never doubted the thought. Link I, …"

Link cut me off with his lips. I melted instantly against him. Just as suddenly as it began, it ended.

The Master Sword seemed to glow as the sky got darker. "It's time. Go." Link looked at me and nodded.

"I love you." Link kissed the crown of my head. "I will stop him, for you."

Link warped to Ganon's Pyramid. "It has begun. All I ask is that you return to me. I love you too much to let you go." My friends stood by my side and prayed with me for Link's victory.

I felt the world getting darker followed by a terrible flash of pain. I opened my eyes in panic. Link! Did Ganon… win? Please, there has got to be a mistake! Link! Come back! "LINK!" Tears poured down my eyes and I fell to the ground and wept. The women around me cried out in alarm at my outburst. They tried and tried to get me to respond, but I could neither feel nor see anything. I cannot feel Link's presence. My grief consumed me, and everything went black.

I slowly became aware of my surroundings. Seeing the red from my eyelids, I squinted and was greeted by sunshine filtered through the leaves of apple trees. Apple trees? Sitting up, sure enough, I was in the apple orchard from my dreams where Link and I first met. Am I dreaming? Did I die? Link? Where are you? I pulled my knees to my face and wept. "Link."

"Zelda, why are you crying?" I froze, do I dare? What if this is just a dream and my Link really is gone?

Slowly I looked up to see Link's blue eyes. He smiled at me and wiped my tears away. Gathering me in his arms, Link gave me an apple. "I'm really here. Eat."

I could not stop crying even as I ate the apple that Link grew with his love. Link never let me go once; allowing me to cry on his tunic. He kissed my brow and whispered occasional words of reassurance.

It was there that I told him that I loved him. He smiled at me in relief and we sealed our feelings with a kiss.

Many years passed by. I became the Queen of Hyrule and always tried to rule fairly to the best of my capabilities. Elizabeth, Mary, Chrysanthemum, Anna Marie, Jezebel, and Gabriella were my Ladies –in-Waiting, and each found the happiness they deserved.

Link's apple orchard is known throughout the entire kingdom for its healing properties. A friend of his is taking care of it for him. But Link and I make regular weekly visits.

As for Link and I, we never left each other's side. For a while, I was his Queen and he was my Knight. It stayed that way for several years. Until the year I turned twenty-two.

Link guided me through the maze of apple trees to a secluded little pond. I started to become concerned, for it seemed as though he was nervous.

I quietly approached him and touched his arm, startling him. I drew back quickly. "Link, are you alright?"

Link looked at me as though he got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, "Yes. … Why do you ask?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

I huffed and sat down on a near-by boulder.

When Link returned, he had an apple with him. I smiled and rolled my eyes as he studies the crimson skin of the fruit in his hand.

"Link, do you remember the first time we met?"

"In the dungeon?" Link looked confused.

"No. The dream."

Nodding in understanding he replied, "Of course. When I saw you eat one of my apples, I felt so happy."

A gentle smile spread on my lips. "Your apples remind me of your heart. Warm, gentle, kind, courageous, loving. … I'm always happy whenever I eat one."

Before I knew it, Link knelt before me with my hands in his. "If what you said is true," he placed the apple in my hands, "Will you always treasure it?" Upon closer inspection I saw an elegant wedding band around the stem of the apple. I slowly met Link's eyes.

"… Yes."

"_...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment..."_

_~Plato_

**I had a lot of fun with this one-shot. I've decided to post a one-shot after every Zelda game I complete. If you couldn't figure it out, I recently finished **_**The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past**_**. I FREAKING LOVE IT! I'm really close to finishing the original **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** and **_**Ocarina of Time**_**. After that it's **_**Majora's Mask**_**. They wont be as soon as you think though because I am going to college, and college takes LOTS of time. Instead of doing my research paper, I decided to procrastinate and finish this. Will I regret it? Probably. Do I care? Absolutely not. **

**Let me know what you think! Your feedback really helps with writing other stories. **

**Farewell lovelies! I will see you later this year (I hope).**

**Word Count: 7,356**

**16 Word Document Pages Total**


End file.
